


枪膛10

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon





	枪膛10

一夜无眠。

李东海的下半身全是前夜狂欢的痕迹，点点滴滴的精液还糊在股间里，黏黏的沾满了粉白的臀尖。他扭头看了一眼时钟，才五点。

稍微嗅了嗅，又把头钻到李赫宰的怀里。哨兵的胳膊肘环过他的脖子，将他圈在自己的领地里。  
“怎么了？”  
情事过后的嗓音很诱人，这让李东海不可避免的真正烧起耳朵。

他怎么也不肯开口，把脸埋进结实的胸肌里，鼻尖抵在男人的锁骨处。李赫宰把下巴磕在他的头发璇上，没有选择开口讲话。  
「闻到味道了，是吗？」  
哨兵的声音霎时布满他不大的云图脑里，震的他一下子从床上跳起来。

他憋红了脸捂住因为一夜疯狂而酸痛的腰，开口就是一顿骂：“太腥了！”  
“哪里腥？”躺在床上的人撑着脑袋，一脸纯真的像是个普通人。开什么玩笑，五感发达的副席什么都闻不到的话，他李东海现在就能离婚。

「离什么？」

李赫宰起身抱住赤裸裸的向导，用手掌上的枪茧摩挲半沉睡的小东海，他另一只手用力按住怀里躁动不安的鱼，一口咬住李东海肉肉的耳垂。  
“再来一次吧？”

他真的把李东海吃的死死的，逗他的时候一定要用嘴巴说出来，剩余的就靠灵魂感应。  
被握在手里的性器逐渐抬头，在铃口处冒出点点的水珠，李东海气的不行，伸手想拍掉那只作乱的掌。

却哪想到他们滚了一夜，连床都没有离开过，幅度不大的动作带出穴内满满当当的精液，顺着大腿根全数滑下去，随着重力拉出一道道银丝。  
他羞急了眼，慌张的一手捂住屁股，一手遮挡已经彻底勃起的性器。

他被人按到沙发上打开大腿的时候，终于理解了什么是擦枪走火。

李赫宰抓着比自己纤细很多的脚腕，一下子抬到最高。男人是真的很喜欢这个面对面的传统姿势——能看见肏成红肿的穴口还在吞吐自己昨夜留下的白浊，也能看见大腿内侧他用牙齿留下的咬痕。

不止是这些，李东海全身上下都烙上了各色各样的印记，他的肤色不白，但显示这些细小的吻痕绰绰有余。

仅仅是满足了哨兵变态的占有欲。

晨勃未退的粗壮一下一下有规律的抽插着，再来一次他的头皮依旧发麻，灵魂深处的融合像是让他彻底了拥有眼前的一切。

“如果我不选择你……现在就不是我了。”  
李东海趁着抽插的间隙，断断续续的吐露心底所有的不安。  
或者用心酸好像更加贴切。

他和李赫宰，是选与被选的关系。那些机缘巧合的偶遇，充满荷尔蒙的浪漫恋爱，他都没有。  
他有的只是一个伤痕累累的『残次品』。

紫红的性器带着暗沉的囊带狠狠的拍击他的臀尖，肏开紧致的肠壁。李东海伸手摸向交合处，黏糊糊的体液沾了他满手。

是滚烫的，和他刚流的泪是一个温度。  
光芒四射的精神云图照射在中心区，雾终于散开。

男人的汗滴在他的唇边，顺着自己的眼泪滑进口里，李东海舔了舔。  
苦的。

体内的性器还在疯狂的碾压那块小小的凸起，李赫宰附身，用圆圆的鼻头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，随后吻走了他眼睑里所有的泪水。

“这下看清了吧。”  
“你后悔吗，东海。”

眼里的热浪使人看不清哨兵的脸，却不阻碍触手感知所有不为人知的过去。  
破碎，黑暗，尖叫，血液……甚至是支离的记忆。

他根本不敢相信这些就是事实，幼小的赫宰跪在沼泽里，泥土和雪白的膝盖骨混成令人发指的伤口，双手因为攥紧了尖刀而血流不止。  
小小的身躯旁是一地的头颅。

李东海终于放声哭出来，好似用尽一生的力气，紧紧的抱住属于他的命运。

明明不是这个人的错，却成为地狱唯一的罪人。

“别哭。”  
伤心到极致的时候是哭不出声音的，向导像是吃下了最苦的药，决堤的泪洗刷他的脸庞，冲击李赫宰最后的防线。

“别哭了，宝贝。”  
怀里的人一直在颤抖，哭到连甬道里都是水漫金山，李赫宰根本不敢动，只好把性器慢慢往外拔。埋在体内的巨物正在往外撤，莫名的空虚寂寞冷一下子顶替了脑内的伤感，李东海赶忙使劲，用后穴夹住男人的粗壮。

哨兵被他的举动逗笑，轻轻拍击李东海未经打理而毛绒绒的脑袋，好声好气哄着哭到打嗝的感性维也纳。  
“我这不都熬过来了吗，现在身体也很好。”

“好什么？”李东海一听，刚压下的火又熊熊燃烧起来，“你这样的也算好吗？！”刚哭完的声音奶奶的，极其容易让人产生欺负他的念头。  
李赫宰就着还在体内的动作把他翻个身，硕大的龟头直接碾压前列腺点，恶趣味一下子暴露出来。他一把掰开那两瓣早就被撞红的臀尖，开始大开大合的律动起来。

连续一夜的性爱早就让李东海合不拢腿，更不要说还有力气去收缩小穴，他只能靠在沙发边缘，随着男人的动作大口大口的喘气。

“宝贝，你评价一下，不好吗？”  
李赫宰边说边加快了速度，变换着角度将肉棒顶在穴壁的深处，他把整根都拔出来，复又重重的插进去，殷红似血的穴口像张小嘴吞进一整根柱体，自动分泌的肠液被带出来，打湿漆黑的耻毛。

李东海觉得五脏六腑都要移了位，却爱惨了这种快被捅穿的快感。他胡乱的点头又摇头，仰长了天鹅似的脖颈。

李赫宰没有得到满意的回复，在李东海快要高潮的时候直接抽出性器，逼着人回答他的恶趣味。  
“……好的，身体好的。”  
完成结合的向导对哨兵依赖性极高，穴内的瘙痒和空虚很快就化为了恐惧，李东海赶忙扭过头，眼泪汪汪的吻上李赫宰肉厚的唇角。

可是男人铁了心要惩罚他，像是宣示什么事实一样，他必须教会李东海，  
「你从此以后不能离开我。  
只可以属于我。」

缺失一半的孤舟终于找到属于自己的归属，李东海主动撬开紧闭的唇，回应了李赫宰一个真心热烈的吻。

再一次的结合就能感受到灵魂融合的好处，李东海哪怕咬紧下唇不吭声，李赫宰也能知道他在想什么。  
男人加快了速度，把湿淋淋的性器抵在李东海的嘴边，暗示不言而喻。

向导乖乖的含住一半柱体，腮帮子被顶成偷吃的仓鼠。他听着脑内的指挥，一下子就学到了精髓，先用舌尖挑逗一圈龟头，再狠狠的啄一口，直接吸到李赫宰精关失守，白热的精华不受控制的喷在喉道口，有些还洒到了外面，让浓密的睫毛上也带着性爱的痕迹。

直到此时此刻，他们的所有都将无条件为对方展开——

我与你终于没有秘密。


End file.
